


Sketch

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: 100prompts [9]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: It was a cute sight and Namine opened her sketchbook as inspiration hit her.





	Sketch

**Author's Note:**

> For the [100prompts](https://100prompts.dreamwidth.org/) prompt: muse.

Namine smiled as she looked at the two girls with her on Sunset Hill. Xion and Olette were sitting on the ground, Xion’s head resting on Olette’s shoulder as they stared out at the never ending sunset. It was a cute sight and Namine opened her sketchbook as inspiration hit her. 

Xion and Olette had officially come out as a couple only a few weeks ago, much to the joy of all of their friends, new and old. The transition into somebodies was rough for all of them, not knowing where they now fit in this new world, but they were all slowly working it out, and with the help of their new friends, they were finding it easier to adjust. 

As she was finishing the shading on her sketch, the two girls stood up and walked over to her hand in hand. “We were thinking of heading back into town, did you want to join us?”

Namine nodded and closed her sketchbook. She would make a copy for each of them and give it to them later, but for now, she wanted to keep it a surprise. She smiled and stood up so they could walk to the train station together. 

“You two make a really cute couple,” Namine said as they got on the train and took their seats. “I’m glad you two found each other.”

Xion and Olette smiled at each other before Olette gave Xion’s hand a squeeze and said, “Me too.”


End file.
